User talk:ClericofMadness
Old Stuff Hey, do you know how to edit the menu in the side bar? It only links to recently edited pages. It would be better if it could go into the categories. Hey, Stabby here. It's been a while since I did any serious work on a wiki, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow to get some things working. It looks like right now we need to make it easier to navigate, as it's difficult to find where the directory of articles is from the home page. StabbyStab 20:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't be concerned about navigation just yet. Let's just get a good amount of articles and pastas. Anywhere from 30 to 60. Once we have enough content we should continue to improve the navigation, then promote the wiki. HandsomeChris 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Kay, sounds good. I bolded the links on the front page, which should do as a temporary fix. 4chanarchive.org is a good place to start if we're looking for more pasta. I think there have been at least 2 "Post some pasta" threads that showed up there recently. Also, I put the "Go to sleep" picture on the front page as a placeholder. Do we have a logo or something we want to use? StabbyStab 20:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It would be really nice if we could get a logo, but I think your picture is good. I would make one, but whenever I try to open MSpaint, nothing will come up, still looking for a solution. HandsomeChris 21:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Try paint.net It's pretty much a poor man's photoshop (It's free) Just a thought; take your favourite little known pasta, make it a page, and either don't link it or hide the link. Make it look all garbled and corrupted, like it's randomly cropped up and was never meant to be found, with a theme that fits roughly to the site, and watch 1 or 2 people shit brix when they find it by clicking the "Random page" button. Thoughts? StabbyStab 21:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I like that idea. Also, please don't forget when adding new creepypasta to also add them to the Article Listing page ClericofMadness 21:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to add a link to the picture pastas on the article list page, as I have some pastas that are only in picture form at the moment, and the orgaization on the pictures page is a bit too chaotic to find specifics at the moment, and I just realized I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I need a new section, and I have no idea how to do it Sorry I'm being a bit slow Any idea what to do? StabbyStab 22:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Pictures Page is listed on teh front page, so I don't see much of a reason to link the whole page there. HOWEVER, you could link individual images onto the articles page! ClericofMadness 22:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's what I mean, but a seperate section on the articles page for specific pictures would make organizing easier. StabbyStab 22:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Like what I just did? All you have to do to link to the images is type in File:Pok and File:Pokemon Mutant Future.png would pop up, and then name the link correctly and smack the enter key to input the link. Much easier than I figured it would be. ClericofMadness 22:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I love you. In like a way where you praise a co-worker for being very productive. HandsomeChris 04:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /em bows. I'm just trying to do my best, is all. I'm finally an admin of something (well other than a forum that never really got anywhere), so I figure I had better act like one, lol. ClericofMadness 04:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) AIM Cleric, we need to get You, Me, Stabby, Maspa, and Antennastoheaven all on AIM so we can start up some chatrooms. The threads on /x/ and the talk pages can get tedious. I think this would help if we had sort of a "board meeting" every few days on AIM or some other messaging system. Reply as soon as possible. HandsomeChris 20:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. AIM would be far more efficent. ClericofMadness 06:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where does this pasta go? im kinda new here so i don't really know my way around. Numbers never lie 02:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Numbers Never Lie First off, name it something that fits the pasta without completely giving it away. Second, put it in the article listing and make the category People. Images go in their proper galleries, not in pages of their own.ClericofMadness 05:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! :) I just wanted to introduce myself and say hello. I am finding this site incredibly helpful because I am making a computer game and these creepypastas are really helpful in my game. Of course I will be giving credit where it is due. Puppet Of Fate 03:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Best of luck to you then! Feel free to post a page about it, if it really fits with the spirit of this wiki...ClericofMadness 16:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Can we run new categories by the admin first please? ClericofMadness 15:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have returned Hello Cleric. I haven't been contributing to this wiki for a while, but until recently I've been busy with my job. I'm in school (or college, or whatever) now though, so now that I have some extra spare time I might as well spend some of it here. It's nice to see how this wiki has grown since I left! Black goes gray 06:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy, friend! Indeed this wiki has been expanding, and I'm glad to see you're back. Do you have MSN/AIM? ClericofMadness 06:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course I do. Add black-goes-gray@hotmail.com and I'll be on later. I'm on my way to school in a little while though, so don't expect me to be online until this afternoon. Oh, by the way, what's your time zone? I'm GMT +1. Black goes gray 07:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) UTC -06 here. How's the future? ClericofMadness 07:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, is there any way to change my username if i do so desire? Short of getting a new one, I don't believe so ClericofMadness 11:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) great site Hey thank you for creating a site like this and this really motivates me to keep writing my own work Thanks and, as always, don't be afraid to show off some great new OC! ClericofMadness 16:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC Problem Hello, I hear you may be able to help me with something? One XanCrews on this wiki is attempting to offend me over a simple thing as kindly asking a copyrighted image to be removed. Even impersonating me and being offensive all around. This is what happened: I found an image I made on the wiki. Original is here > http://spanex.deviantart.com/gallery/23901616#/d2yfn2h The person adding it won't be reasonable with me and changes the picture to this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lost_in_darkness_by_spanex-d2yfn2h.jpg ALTHOUGH he removed it, and I thanked him. He doesn't take my thanks kindly, it seems. He continues being offending, impersonating me and even linking porn sites. I hope you can help resolve this matter. - Spanex Yes, I have removed the image as per your request and left a notice on his page not to start drama. I would like to apologize for the actions of my wikia's users. ClericofMadness 17:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! You don't know how grateful I am. I'll take care the source of where he got my art from is removed. Thanks again. :- Spanex "Gotosleep ORIGINAL.jpg" Dude, i gotta be strait with ya, that picture scared the ever-lovin crap out of me. Caused nightmares for like a week. Good stuff lol. Just had to give you mad props on that Some Hacker Jerk Cleric, It appears there's some hacker on this site who is "killing" the users (or threatening to). He started with Mikea476 and is now targeting my username. Granted this is nothing more than some annoying jerk with a massive God Complex, however it's completely uncalled for and can be viewed as a terroristic threat. XanCrews is the one who pointed this out to me suggesting I change my passwords and such on all my accounts and I have taken that advice and after discussing this matter with him we feel that you have the power to handle this situation in a more effective means as you are the site admin. I'm sure if you ask Xan he can get you everything you need on this guy and take care of business. I appreciate anything you can do to keep this cyber-terrorist out of this awesome site. Thank you. BenNasty I can ban whomever is responsible for the attacks, or at least try to find a way to limit their access. If you or Xan could contact me via email (clericofmadness@live.com, which is also my MSN ID) or by AIM (clericofmadness) I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry I haven't been as active as before Halloween. Holidays are hectic here. ClericofMadness 07:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what I can really say... all i know is somebody, either the actual user or an actual hacker using their account saying they were going to "kill all of the users" and take over the site using their accounts, and that bennasty was next, other than that idk, it's all in the logs and nothing has happened since... MASTER CYLINDER! 07:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) XanCrews Inspirations? Hi, newbie here. I'm enthralled by Creepypasta and would love to write some. My problem is that I don't know how to start. I've got one kind of basic idea (I can email it to you if you'd like) but it's kind of lame. Do you have any tips on how to get inspired for this, or just some basic style guidelines? Dionysius8421 05:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I research the occult for a book series on which I am working, so knowing a bit about some of the more occult aspects of this world helps. If you want to write a story that is meant to scare, unnerve, or otherwise make people question reality you need only ask yourself one thing: What is scary? And by that, I mean, what do you find to be scary. If you can find an idea that would scare you if you were a reader, then that's a good idea. That's the best way to start, in my opinion. Make a list of scary things, and try to write about some of them. ClericofMadness 07:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) someday... i hope i get in the top #5 in the leaderboard someday Why are all the categories so fucked up? Um, not sure. I'll take a look at them. I hope it's not a bunch of people generating BS categories for the leaderboards... ClericofMadness 08:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You can earn something better than that if you actually contribute! Otherwise, well, nothing good will come of it. Don't do stuff only to get badges. That's not what this wikia is about. If you want to hold a popularity contest, go to /x/. I hear it's filled with people who want attention... ClericofMadness 05:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) word yo... i mean i know it sounds a bit hypocritical coming from me but i was going to contribute to this (at the time) slightly anemic wikia... i would say the best thing that boosted anything was adding content... allowing peple to read new stories its good shit yo O Hai Thar! Hey, I noticed the lack of capitalizations. So I made an account. Nice too meet you! :3 categories? i was just looking at some of these categories and what do you think about getting rid of some of them and we really dont need beings/cryptids/monsters when they are all so similar and really? problem? I am all for making a shorter list of tags. Some of these I don't even these days. There is a page called Genre Listing, which no one ever added these new categories to...and then the categories have their own pages, like there is Category:"Lost Episodes" and "Lost Episodes". I get why there are the non-category:X pages, because those are a MESS. I linked everything under the Genre Listing page to point to the Category:X pages because that was the majority there, and having five out of like 20 links go different places looked bad, imo. I—or someone else—can go round up the Genre pages that aren't the category pages and re-link the Genre Listing, but I just don't see it being used as much as I think they should. If this makes no sense, I can clarify more ClericofMadness 05:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The CD Seriously? you beat me to it by like 5 seconds... you are a god lol MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 15:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Hey, thanks for editing my article, i think that you have already notice that my english is not very good and i have some problems with some words. Not a problem. Luckily, I know that story! ClericofMadness 02:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup, i appreciate you blocking that vandal who was editing my GTA pasta, it is MY experience; therefore it is mine to edit! AHHHH >''Including the tags make this evil little box pop up that clogs the front page. Font Face tags bold and a quadruple dash would be a line, if you want it'' so much to learn... i am yours to mold sensei Can I mould you instead? Y'know, after you've been sitting out for a while, past your USE BY date? ClericofMadness 17:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i assure you every letter was meant to be the one you read MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 20:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews So I herd... that you switched the autoreply to me... well played sir... well played LOL MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I did the what with the who now?! ClericofMadness when people make their first post i noticed my name being next to it instead of yours on one today... MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 15:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I think it's at random. I've seen Ben on at least one. ClericofMadness PROTIP: The talk page message is signed by the admin, helper, or staff member that edited the wiki most recently, so that the contributor knows where to go for help. AHHHHH makes sense MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 03:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews New Header Time hey, i'm just wondering if i could start my ARG from here. Chucklesx123 19:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Depends on if it is a complete story or not. If you really want to, email me with the information. I'm not completely sure what you mean when you ask this. ClericofMadness 19:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just working on it now. i'm just wondering if when i'm done i can put the story on this website. i'll email you a summary when i am finished Chucklesx123 14:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Long time no see, Cleric. What has happened to the Wiki since late August? HandsomeChris 01:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Badges, members, organization, new wikia skin, two mods...rules, lol. ClericofMadness 02:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It seems like there hasn't been much change. Where do we go from here? By that I mean, what are the biggest problems with the Wiki and what are some improvements that could be made? Also, it seems like that the Wiki is still unknown by many /x/ users the last time I checked, but that may be due in most part to a wave of newfriends. HandsomeChris 02:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Guts Actually this is one of my favorite short stories by chuck palahniuk... but it isnt creepypasta... it doesnt belong here oh BTW FUCK ENCYCLOPEDIA DRAMATICA! it happens to mention this as creepypasta... which it is not... fuck that site seriously... MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 02:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I completely agree with Xan on this one. Guts is a brilliant short story but it is in no way, shape, or form a creepypasta. Also, why the hell would he call it a troll pasta...there be no trollin up in that biatch! In any case, I vote to remove it on the grounds that it is not pasta. BenNasty The Sociopathic Bastard Son of the World 07:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I Concur. It doesn't jive well with our other material. It's the bee of stories here. ClericofMadness New Genre: Ancient stuff I had an idea for a new genre to add. Its based on mostly ancient stuff like artifacts or old places once used by ancient civilizaiton. I'm sure there would be would be people that could right pretty good stories in the catagory. I don't know aboout that. We have the Items/Objects category. How would one define something as an 'artifact'? Would we be using Warehouse 13's definition or would there be an age limit of say centuries? ClericofMadness 02:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) aww why did you think my pasta was bad? im sorry if its bad its my first time makeing one hate? my pasta? aww why did you think my pasta was bad? im sorry if its bad its my first time makeing one Horrible Troll Pasta does not mean a pasta was horrible. It mentions other pastas and just seems to fit there. Also, if it's you're OC, I can fix that for you. I would suggest using some better grammar and spelling for better readability! ClericofMadness 01:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ok Ok i will try to do better but i need to ask you something what does OC mean? Original Content! It's something you have written and posted here. If a page has the OC tag, it's a rule that no one other than the author can edit that page unless stated otherwise. ClericofMadness 01:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHITTING DICK NIPPLES i'm so stoked man, someone other than me posted one of my pastas in a thread You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town http://boards.4chan.org/x/res/7253691#7254846 We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 19:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews in response to x http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:134.48.163.65&diff=13808&oldid=13806 ben says people can touch his pastas... just sayin ;) We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews No one tells me these things TT.TT ClericofMadness 04:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I do have a question.How do I change My profile picture? Thanks. Sensuizan 13:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Sensuizan Hover over the square where your picture is/should be on your profive and click "Change Avatar" ClericofMadness 17:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please Use New Headers Xan Crews needs to be kept in check. Xan is a crazy admin right? Why would you say that? ClericofMadness 14:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) most active doesnt mean crazy... it just means i catch all of the fuckhammers doing stupid shit Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 14:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews It's like I put it...Xan is like our daddy. He can be nice and forgiving within reason, but if you step outta line he'll beat that ass. I'm like yo momma. I'm pretty laid back. It takes some SERIOUS fuck-ups to make me wanna drown my own chillun'. and Cleric is our lovable Unkie Klerkie! Although he may not always be around to handle the chillun'...he's not afraid to beat a child if need be. But remember...you admin family loves you and doesn't want to have to sell you. Love BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 13:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I Need To Archive This Getting too big to safely handle, which is what she said 1 year of commenting glory There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 08:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews NOT TONIGHT lolsClericofMadness 15:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Are you the right person to talk to about this? If so could you kindly address the issue I brought up on the "Jane" talk page? Thanks :) I say! NOT ANOTHER ONE! Keep an eye on this guy too, he tried to vandalize the Come Follow Me Pokemon pasta. That's EVIL! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 23:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) New to all this Hey, I just Added my second story to the Wiki, 'A Soldiers tale' I wanted to add it to the OC Section, but i was scared to edit that part of the Wiki on my own. And i was wondering if a Story that you got, Oraly, From a friend would be considered OC as well... You know every bit as well as i do, this world isn't anything what it seems.... Doubly so after sunset... 09:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) EKnightengale Technically speaking to add the OC tag YOU would had to have written the piece. Plagarism issues, et wot. If you wrote A Soldier's Tale, the feel free to add your username to the list (in alphabetical order) and add the OC category to the pasta. ClericofMadness 09:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) new here hi there, been reading pasta here for ages, recently i have written one but dont know how to post it or where to post it, can you give me some help? On the main page there should be a "Create a Page" button which will give present you with the option to create a page with or without a picture. Simple as that. ClericofMadness 01:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) cheers Smiling Cat I recently wrote and posted a CreepyPasta called "The Smiling Cat" but the problem is that I forogot to login when I posted it, and now its posted under a Wikia Contributor, or whatever. Is there some possible way you can change that to show I was the one who posted it? Not that I know of. You can tag it as OC and add it to User Submissions ClericofMadness 01:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there buddy just got your message it's me SUNBEECH and I just wanted to say WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK , MY CARE LEVEL IS LOW YOU SHOULD HAVE BAND ME FOREVER :) DON'T BE BEECH AND HAVE A HORRIBLE DAY. LOVE, SUNBEECH2 <3 25 years - Life? You got it. Parole? Nope. ClericofMadness =Testing= I have been told it is impossible to add to my talk page. This is a test. ClericofMadness 18:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please ban this kid http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.103.24.102 Since I do not posses the ability to, will you please Ban him? I have been cleaning up his Troll storm all night. And I am starting to get pissed. Always time to laugh. 07:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks oz, he has recieved his permaban... so, anything else you need help with that he's done? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 07:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews No thanks, I got all of his trash outta here *Blows into fingers* This keyboard is hot. But seriously, I got all his stuff out. I undid all his revisions, except for one, becase he was the one who wrote the article and he did not add anything that bad, which is weird considering he went on a shit storm tyrade afterwards. Always time to laugh. 07:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Good to know man, good to know thanks for the help, night shift is usually mine, but that happened to be my night off from work... facepalm... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 08:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I am on like 24/7 Always time to laugh. 08:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) me too usually... emails go right to the mobile... lol it wakes me up if im asleep There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 08:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Street Realm Have a look at this and the archived threads, and all the other files relating to it. It's ongoing and creepy as hell. http://boards.4chan.org/x/res/7670329#7678898 On the subject of my Category As you know I added a category known as Theory, you told me to contact you anytime I found another pasta that would fit into it, before I went ahead and put it in there. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_War_Theory Here it is, let me know what you guys decide on my category. Always time to laugh. 13:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Adding a self-made 'pasta? Hey, Cleric, I need to know: May I add a 'pasta I made? I would say it's pretty good. The Opposite-Heron 15:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Opposite-Heron, The Organizer Hello! I'm not cleric, but I'm here to tell you that you can add a self made pasta. There is actually a category for OC or Original Content and also a page for user made pastas please remember to properly tag your work and to read the rules, alright? Yours truly, i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 15:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The Opposite-Heron 14:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure to help another pasta maker. :D We really need to do something about the troll pastas. The troll pastas are getting out of hand, uncle cleric. I mean, seriously. This site's being a repository of random shit. Just a few minutes ago some dude posted a two sentence troll pasta. I really don't think this site should have half as many troll pastas, but I also don't think it should be fair to just delete the ones that are already there. In the end though I still feel that only established troll pastas like this, this, and this should be on here. Well, that's my opinion, at least. Neriza out. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 15:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You, Xan, and I are already taking care of it Nerzy haha. Helping the wiki one edit at a time. 15:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So I heard/see. Thanks man. I haven't been able to help much lately, with that upcoming trip to singapore and all. In about a week I'll be more active again, YAY! btw, flight's tomorrow lol. GASP I'M SO EXCITED EEEEEP! (in a pinkie pie voice) i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 15:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC)